My Demon Academia, Marimashita! Izuku-kun
by Kachorro
Summary: El quiere ser un héroe, pero su familia paterna tiene un linaje complicado, su abuelo le ofrece una solución, aprende de ambos mundos, toma lo bueno, toma lo malo de ambos y crece como héroe y algo mas a futuro. Cross con Marimashita! Iruma-kun a mi estilo ya me conocen, por ahora T quizás mas adelante la cambie el Rating.


Hola a todos, tengo computadora nueva, un nuevo espacio y esta vez actualizaciones masivas, tengo un par de caps listos, pero no quiero subirlos hasta al menos tener unos 5 de los fics que quiero subir así que espero poder subirlos el próximo sábado, esperen Deseo de amor, Zorro y la dragona y claro a mi nuevo conejillo de Indias Izuku y mis diferentes maneras de tortúralo.

De hecho, aún me faltan un par de crossovers como, Devil May Cry versión DMC, Kenichi el discípulo más fuerte, Avatar la leyenda de Aang y quizás uno con el universo Marvel y Dc, ese si me hará ganar Haters y arena jajaja.

Bueno, como ya saben me gustan las locuras y esta… es una gran locura, de hecho, si vemos ambos mundos son prácticamente como un espejo, comenzando con los protagonistas, bien no los entretengo más y los dejare divertirse con esto que la verdad me costó tres noches armar para ustedes.

Una cosa antes… no cuenten con Izuku x Clara, la chica me parece divertida, pero… no se… demasiado random para mi gusto, sin más por decir aquí comenzamos.

PSD. Habra Harem y personajes generbender.

* * *

**CAP. 1 MY DEMON ACADEMIA, MARIMASHITA! IZUKU-KUN**

**Bien haremos esto una última vez, Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku, un hombre enorme y musculoso me dio a comer uno de sus cabellos impregnados con su Adn para obtener uno de los más grandes Quirks del universo. Y durante los años venideros eh sido el único y original DEKU, estoy seguro que ya saben mi historia canónica, pero… dudo que sepan de esta alternativa, así que comencemos.**

**Mi rival me torturo por años -**Se miraba como cierta persona rubia le hacia la vida de cuadritos a nuestro protagonista durante gran parte de su niñez y de la adolescencia**\- Entre a la escuela de mis sueños **-Izuku aparece ante la U.A tras pasar su examen**\- conocí a mi peculiar abuelo -**Aparece un curioso hombre alto y delgado muy emocionado por verlo después de mucho tiempo**\- me enamore a primera vista -**Aparece una adorable jovencita castaña de nombre Ochaco**\- me dieron una paliza -**La primera batalla contra los villanos en la invasión a la U.A**-.**

**Conseguí muchos rivales -**Deku se sentía pequeño y aterrado ante varias sombras que lo miraban con ojos rojos**\- conseguí muchos amigos **-Una gran multitud festejaba los logros del muchacho peliverde**\- un venerable anciano me golpeo la cara -**La aparición de Gran Torino durante su pasantía aplastándole la cara a nuestro protagonista de las pecas**\- me mandaron a la friendzone -**Ochaco deja de piedra a Izuku diciendo insecticida, en la primera salida grupal al centro comercial**\- descubrí nuevas habilidades, me las reservare para más adelante, casi muero 5 veces el mismo año, me volví a enamorar -**Se miraban varias siluetas de diferentes colores, amarilla, naranja, azul y otros colores más-** me patearon el trasero -**La pelea contra el villano Muscular**-.**

**Salve a un enorme grupo de gente, salve a una adorable pequeña y me entere de los shipeos de los fans de héroes, por favor lo suplico gente… dejen de shipearme con mis compañeros y enemigos masculinos es raro, solo… solo vean esto, ¿Explosiones Bakutasticas? ¿Las noches templadas con Todoroki-kun? No me sueltes de tus manos Tomura-kun, Haces que me deshaga por ti ¿Shigaraki-kun? Por dios, los fans están enfermos… en fin, comencemos esta nueva versión de mi historia.**

Por las calles de la ciudad, tras haber escuchado palabras tan alentadoras de su más grande héroe, un chico de cabellos verdes muy alborotados y con uniforme escolar de secundaria corría en dirección a casa, no podía esperar llegar a dormir para dar inicio a su entrenamiento. Al llegar al departamento en el que vivía con su madre sintió un extraño ambiente.

\- Alto, enserio jajaja, no ha cambiado en nada, es un adulador -Decía una voz femenina haciendo que nuestro joven protagonista alzara una ceja, esa… ¿Era la voz de su madre? ¿con quién se encontraba? ¿Acaso un potencial novio? eso le dio escalofríos-.

\- Pero sabes que es verdad, Inko-chan, sigues tan hermosa como la vez que te llevaron al altar -Respondió una voz masculina y juguetona, alabando a la mujer-.

\- Basta, hace que me ponga roja de vergüenza -Decía la mujer con una sonrisa apenada tomándose las mejillas, en ese momento nuestro protagonista entro a escena abriendo la puerta dejando ver una piel ligeramente tostada, ojos verdes y unas curiosas pecas en sus mejillas. Ambos se encontraban en la sala y sentados en un sillón que estaba frente a un televisor mientras en una mesa de centro había dos tazas de café con algunos dulces-.

\- ¿Que…? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Preguntó el muchacho mirando su madre, una mujer de cuerpo robusto y rostro redondo, cabellos cortos y verdes arreglados en un bollo, con las ropas clásicas de una ama de casa, siendo un suéter rosado y una falda azul. Ambos adultos voltearon al muchacho, donde el chico miro a un hombre con cuerpo de huevo, usaba unos lentes de armazón redondo, tenía un bigote blanco en su rostro, vestía un saco morado muy elegante y unos pantalones negros, además parecía tener dos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza-.

\- Izuku -Llamó la mujer a su hijo el cual no dejaba de ver al hombre huevo-.

\- Él es Izuku, no lo puedo creer -Dijo emocionado el huevo saltando del sillón al suelo para acercarse al chico que lucía algo perturbado por ver a su madre en lo que parecía ser una cita- No puedo creerlo si eres tú, eres mi Izuku-kun, quizás no te acuerdes de mi porque yo solía cargarte cuando eras mas pequeñito y ambos nos divertíamos muchísimo -Explicaba el sujeto dejando a Izuku ahora muy consternado-.

\- Mamá… auxilio -Decía el chico que se sentía todo manoseado por tener al hombre huevo escalándolo con gran habilidad, haciendo reír a la mujer, cuando el hombre huevo salto quedando frente a él y en una explosión de humo, se había convertido en un hombre ridículamente alto y delgado y claro, con una calva brillante y unos cuernos mas alargados-.

\- Me parece que es hora de que me presente formalmente Izuku-kun -Mencionó este sujeto ahora con una voz más profunda y grave. El hombre hizo una reverencia mostrando sus buenos modales mientras que ofrecía su mano en saludo, el cual Izuku contesto- Me conocen como Lord Sullivan, pero tu… puedes llamarme, abuelito- Explicó el sujeto dejando a Izuku de piedra mientras que el hombre sonreía al ver la expresión de shock de su nieto-.

\- ¿A-A-Abuelo? -Cuestionó el muchacho de cabellos verdes-.

\- Descuida, te lo explicare todo cuando termines de asearte, anda ve a darte una ducha -Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras que el chico asentía -.

\- Con permiso -El peliverde salió de la sala para entrar a su habitación dejando a ambos adultos a solas-.

\- Se nota que es un buen niño, lo has criado muy bien Inko-chan -Comentó el hombre mirando a la peliverde que igual se miraba feliz por el-.

Con el pasar de los minutos Izuku se les uniría en la mesa donde Inko comenzaba a poner la comida para la cena. El peliverde se sentía algo nervioso mirando a su abuelo tan sonriente.

\- Dime Izuku-kun, ¿Tienes novia? ¿Seguro eres un galán con las chicas y saliste igual a mí? Seguro tu vida es muy emocionante -Preguntó el hombre queriendo saber de su nieto-.

\- Yo ¿novia? No aun no y bueno, no sabría decirlo con exactitud ya que, carezco de un Quirk, los chicos como yo no, no somos tan llamativos según dicen -Comentaba con las mejillas algo sonrojadas- pero aun así estoy determinado a tomar la prueba para convertirme en un héroe -Respondió el pecoso peliverde emocionando a su abuelo-.

\- Ese es mi nietecito, yo te voy a ayudar puedes apostarlo -Dijo emocionado el hombre calvo con una sonrisa-.

\- Espera, ¿No te molesta que no tenga un Quirk? -Preguntó Izuku sorprendido mientras miraba a su abuelo donde la mujer se detuvo, por fin su hijo sabría la verdad-.

\- Claro que no me molesta, que clase de abuelo rechazaría a su nietecito por no tener un quirk, además, lo que te diré es algo mucho más interesante, dime hijo, ¿Que tan abierto eres de mente? -Preguntó el sujeto de los cuernos con curiosidad-.

\- Bueno, no sé qué a que se refiera, pero supongo que lo normal -Explicó el joven Midoriya mirando al hombre-.

\- Izuku-kun, ya tienes 14 años y es hora de que sepas sobre tus orígenes, es una de las muchas razones por las que vine, bien, para comenzar, tu padre y yo somos demonios -Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras que el chico quedaba de piedra- Eso te convierte a ti en mitad demonio -Aclaro el hombre- Y como mitad demonio que eres, quiero ofrecerte la oportunidad de inscribirte en la escuela demoníaca Babyls, ahí te enseñaran a desarrollar tu poder el cual podrás usar también para convertirte en un héroe, ¿Qué opinas? -Se escuchó un silencio- Izuku-kun, ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Sullivan en su forma de huevo mientras le daba toques al rostro notándose como le salía un fantasma por la boca- ¡LO MATEEEE! -Exclamo aterrado el demonio-.

Tras aquel poderoso golpe mental, Izuku estaba recostado en el sofá mientras ambos adultos hablaban, mirándose a Sullivan algo decepcionado.

\- No todos los adolescentes toman con calma saber que son mitad demonios -Dijo Inko queriendo animar a su suegro-.

\- No es justo yo quería que Izuku-kun fuera conmigo al infierno, incluso le arregle su habitación como la que tiene aquí -Mencionaba el hombre mirándose una cama amplia con sabanas de All Might el súper héroe numero 1, había figuras de acción, libros y mas artículos coleccionables del héroe mencionado- Parece que estaré condenado a vivir solo -Lloraba Sullivan de forma cómica en su forma de huevo haciendo que Inko riera nerviosa-.

\- Descuide, algo me dice que Izuku sentirá curiosidad por el lado de la familia de su hijo, además siempre será bienvenido en mi casa -Comentó la mujer tranquilizándole-.

\- Inko-chan, tu siempre sabes cómo tranquilizarme, eres la nuera que más quiero, mi hijo sí que supo escoger una buena esposa -Dijo Sullivan abrazado a ella-.

\- Soy la única nuera que tiene Papá -Respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo sobre Sullivan cayeran las pesadas letras de, Fin de la cadena de los Sullivan-.

Había sido una noche algo larga, Izuku despertó al siguiente día donde al abrir sus ojos se encontró en el sofá, lentamente se sentó y sintió como le colocaban unas pantuflas en los pies, eso lo extraño un poco y al bajar la vista miro a su abuelo arrodillado saludándolo.

\- ¿QUE HACE EN EL SUELO? -Preguntó Izuku en shock mirando al hombre-.

\- Quería ayudar a que estuviera listo para el día de hoy -Comentó el demonio con una sonrisa- ¿Iras a entrenar no es así? -Pregunto el hombre mirando al muchacho el cual asentía en silencio- Bueno te deseo mucha suerte -Dijo el hombre mirándose como el chico se ponía de pie y se iba a alistar para iniciar su entrenamiento con All Might quien era seguro le estaría esperando en esos momentos -.

El joven Midoriya llego a una playa llena de basura, All Might estaba presente en su forma esbelta, el hombre miraba el lugar con algo de pena.

\- Mira esto Joven Midoriya, un lugar que debería ser hermoso y con acceso a todas las personas para divertirse o pasar un rato agradable en familia, está siendo contaminado por la ignorancia del hombre -Dijo All Might mirando siempre hacia el mar-.

\- Lo sé, recuerdo este lugar, mi madre solía traerme cuando era más joven, el lugar era muy agradable, pero hace un par de años comenzaron a usar la playa como un basurero, fue algo, en verdad triste -Mencionó Izuku mirando hacia el suelo-.

\- De eso se tratará nuestro entrenamiento joven Midoriya, no puedo darte el One For All en estos momentos, si te lo diera tu cuerpo no soportaría tanto poder y explotarías -Explicó el hombre rubio con mucha seriedad -.

\- Ex-ex-ex-explo- ¡Explotar! -Exclamó en shock el peliverde con sus ojos bien abiertos y su rostro azul del miedo por aquella revelación-.

\- Vamos a trabajar tu cuerpo muchacho, limpiaras la playa, estaré trayendo un auto de carga para que estés subiendo la chatarra que tenemos aquí en la playa -Dijo All Might pasando de su forma esbelta a su forma musculosa mientras que le mostraba unas hojas con información muy detallada-.

\- Co… con esto apenas tendré tiempo para dormir 2 horas –Comentó el muchacho de cabellos verdes sudando por el shock de lo que miraban sus ojos-.

\- Dos o Tres horas, no es del todo importante, recuerda que si no alimentamos tu cuerpo con la proteína del ejercicio no serás capaz de usar el One for All, así que- Menciono el hombre dándole una palmada en la espalda que empujó al muchacho haciéndole casi caer de cara- A trabajar Shonen, el tiempo es valioso y tiempo es lo que menos tienes –Explico el musculoso y sonriente rubio haciendo que el muchacho se sintiera pequeño debido a las montañas de basura-.

**¨10 meses de duro entrenamiento, ya fuera haciendo limpieza en la playa moviendo cosas más pesadas que podían triplicarme el peso o ejercitándome con el régimen que All Might me había dejado en aquellas hojas que me entregó. Eso sumado a mi nuevo gran apetito y las pocas horas de sueño sin duda habían formado un curioso carácter¨**

\- Vamos no es como que la nevera pese tanto sigue así, sabes, la vista desde aquí arriba es muy linda, además de que este lugar es muy cómodo -Decía All Might sentado en la Nevera-.

**Varios días después**

\- ¡Continua así, corre! Corre! Tienes que llevar esas llantas ante el camión de la basura, aun te faltan 10 viajes -Agregaba All Might en su forma esbelta mientras que Izuku corría cargando neumáticos en los brazos mientras corría, se tropezaba y se volvía a levantar llevando más cosas-.

**Unos meses más tarde…**

Midoriya sorprendía a su madre, su apetito había aumentado y no solo eso, su cuerpo comenzaba a tonificarse mirándose como había ganado una masa muscular bastante decente. El chico levantaba mancuernas de peso moderado mientras estudiaba, incluso llegaba a murmurar sus tiempos de entrenamiento entre clases haciendo creer que se le había freído el cerebro con su anterior encuentro con el villano de lodo.

**Muchos días más tarde, a dos meses del examen para convertirse en héroe…**

Midoriya corría muy exhausto cargando un lo que parecía ser un mini refrigerador en su hombro mientras que seguía a All Might que estaba montado en un vehículo de una rueda, a mitad de camino el peliverde volvió a caer al suelo mientras que el esbelto All Might volteaba a verle.

\- Los exámenes de admisión están muy cerca, ¿Enserio te sientes preparado cuando ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie? -Cuestionó el poderoso símbolo de la paz mirándole fijamente-.

\- No, no sé si este listo, lo único que se… es que debo esforzarme mucho más que otros para llegar a mi meta -Decía Izuku poniéndose de pie lentamente- Yo… me convertiré en un héroe, seré… el héroe número 1 -Dijo con mucha determinación donde el símbolo de la paz pudo ver un fuego que no había visto antes y eso lo hizo sonreír -.

**26 de febrero… 6 de la mañana**

All Might caminaba por enfrente del auto que se llevaba la chatarra y basura que estaba en la playa, cuando de repente un grito de guerra le hizo voltear a ver de dónde provenía. Entonces lo miro, Izuku gritaba como un guerrero sobre la cima de la montaña y no solo eso, había dejado la playa completamente limpia sorprendiendo a All Might, fue cuando Izuku cedió al cansancio y cayo de la montaña justo al momento en que el rubio lo tomaba en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

\- Bien lo prometido es deuda Midoriya Izuku -Comentó All Might con una sonrisa mientras que llevaba sus dedos a una de sus peculiares antenas y arrancaba un cabello- Hace mucho tiempo me dijeron esto: Algo que recibes porque has tenido suerte y algo que recibes por reconocimiento son dos cosas totalmente distintas. Lleva esas palabras en tu corazón -Pidió el musculoso rubio mientras acercaba el cabello rubio lentamente-

**¨Esperé mi recompensa, siempre estuve influenciado por los comics¨**

\- Cómelo -Ordeno All Might dejando el cabello frente al rostro del jovencito-.

\- ¿Eh? -Exclamó el joven completamente confundido-.

\- AJAJAJAJA EN REALIDAD NO IMPORTA COMO SUCEDA, SOLO DEBÍAS TRABAJAR TU CUERPO Y DESPUÉS ADAPTARTE A MI ADN Y ESTA ES LA MANERA MAS RÁPIDA -Decía con una risa escandalosa All Might-.

\- Espere, esto… esto es diferente a lo que yo esperaba -Decía Izuku comenzando a pensarse bien las cosas-.

\- Anda no te hagas del rogar, además llegaras tarde al examen así que, Come, Come, Come -Decía el hombre escuchándose sonidos de nauseas departe de Izuku-.

MY DEMON ACADEMIA… MARIMASHITA! IZUKU-KUN

Izuku Midoriya

14 años de edad

166 Cm

Quirk: One For All

MY DEMON ACADEMIA, MARIMASHITA! IZUKU-KUN

Solo al llegar Izuku tuvo sus primeros choques con otros aspirantes a estudiante.

\- ¡DEKU MIERDA! -Se escuchó un grito furioso para después verse como una mano lo sujetaba fuertemente de la ropa para verse como el rostro del chico quedaba entre un par de pechos de tamaño decente, pero no era el momento de disfrutar.

\- Ka-chan -Dijo el peliverde mirando a la rubia ante él, la chica llevaba una camiseta de tirantes gris muy ceñida a su cuerpo, unos pantalones cortos negros que llegaban a su muslo y unas botas negras estilo motociclista-.

\- Te deje bien claro lo que iba a pasar si te aparecías por aquí, ¿QUIERES QUE TE MATE? -Cuestionó una joven de cabellos rubios cenizos la cual gruñía como perro rabioso mientras sus ojos blancos demostraban ira pura-.

\- Ka-chan, lo siento solo quiero hacer el intento eso es todo, prometo no estorbarte -Respondió algo asustado el muchacho de cabellos verdes que se encontraba usando ropas deportivas de color verde, constando de una chamarra y un pants-.

\- Mas te vale cumplir tu palabra gusano rastrero -Decía la chica apretando los dientes cuando sintió una mano, en su hombro- ¡ESTOY OCUPADA! -Gritó ella mirando a un joven alto de gafas muy serio-.

\- Debo pedirles que sus problemas los guarden para cuando la prueba termine, están faltándole al respeto a todos los aspirantes con una escena tan obscena y grosera -Dijo este sujeto, era un chico muy alto de cabellos cortos y de color azul oscuro, gafas de armazón rectangular y un traje deportivo estilo corredor-.

\- Quítame las manos de encima cuatro ojos o te volare el trasero en pedazos -Ordeno la chica mirando como el muchacho se apartaba no deseaba manchar su imagen con una ¨Dama¨, la chica empujo a Izuku haciéndole tropezar, pero este término flotando en el aire- Estas advertido Deku, si te metes en mi camino te mandare al infierno -Con eso le dio la espalda dejando al chico algo asustado-.

\- Vaya forma de comenzar la prueba -Escuchó una voz algo nerviosa Izuku quien al voltear sentía que miraba un ángel, la vista era muy agradable de ese lado- Perdona desactivare mi Quirk, es que no quería que te cayeras, hubiera sido un mal inicio para ti -Comentó con una sonrisa, donde el peliverde regreso al suelo-.

\- Muchas gracias, mi nombre es… -El chico fue interrumpido por un héroe profesional que comenzó a dar las instrucciones del examen, mencionando a los 4 tipos de robots y los puntos que otorgaban por destruirlos-.

**Sinceramente en la prueba no me fue nada bien, cada vez que intentaba destruir un robot alguien más hábil, más fuerte o más rápido me los ganaba, oh, pero el climax fue otra cosa.**

\- Hola amigo gigante… tu y yo sí que nos vamos a divertir -Mencionó aquella jovencita rubia generando sudor en las palmas de sus manos donde aparecían chispas-.

\- Esto está mal, esto está muy mal tengo 0 puntos, si esto continua así mis 10 meses de entrenamiento con All Might habrán sido en vano, necesito puntos, necesito puntos, pero no encuentro robots -Decía Izuku muy alterado cuando una poderosa explosión le llamo la atención y seguido se vio como un edificio se demolía- Ka-chan -Murmuro muy preocupado el muchacho buscando a la rubia-.

\- ¡Corraaaaan! ¡Corraaaaaaan! por sus vidas -Gritaba un chico de corta estatura con esferas moradas en su cabeza, Izuku miro como había muchos aspirantes corriendo cuando se miró como un enorme robot aparecía-.

\- Él debe ser el 0 puntos, tengo que irme, pero… pero no veo a Ka-chan por ningún lado -Decía preocupado el muchacho el cual corrió en dirección al enorme robots donde al rodear un edificio la miro, estaba inconsciente y tenía sangre en su cabeza- La prueba está por terminar, yo… no tengo puntos, pero… no puedo dejarla ahí, ella me necesita -Exclamó el muchacho comenzando a correr en dirección al enorme robot-.

Los examinadores miraron esto y estaban por parar el examen al ver que ese chico iba en su dirección, pero de repente, unas alas negras como las de un ave se desplegaron en su espalda, el chico de forma inconsciente dio un salto y con la desesperación por salvar a su compañera las alas le dieron el impulso esperado, pero las sorpresas no acabaron ahí pues unos rayos verdes rodearon su brazo derecho.

\- ¡SMAAAAAAAAASH! -Se escuchó en todo el territorio del examen haciendo que los aspirantes se voltearan a ver en dirección del grito, pudieron ver un joven loco de los cabellos verdes impactando su puño con fuerza contra el robot haciéndole caer lentamente mientras este explotaba-.

Flasback… en una de las visitas ocasionales de Sullivan

\- Izuku-kun hay algo que tengo que tengo que decirte -Mencionó Sullivan en otra de sus visitas a su nieto el cual estaba usando una mancuerna mientras que con la otra parecía estar haciendo tareas-.

\- ¿Que ocurre Sullivan-sama? -Preguntó Izuku curioso mirando a su abuelo el cual se molestó un poco-.

\- Llámame abuelito, nada de Sullivan-sama, no sabes cuánto estuve esperando escuchar esas palabras -Regañaba graciosamente molesto el hombre con cuerpo de huevo, para después regresar a la normalidad -.

\- Eh... si... abuelito -Corrigió el muchacho haciendo sonreír al hombre le gustaba como sonaba esa palabra-.

\- Como te decía, algunos demonios tienen la capacidad de regenerar extremidades perdidas, déjame decirte que tu padre era uno de ellos, sin embargo, al tu ser humano, este... sistema defensivo se entorpeció bastante, no podrás regenerar extremidades, pero... si te rompes un hueso o te cortas, solo sería cuestión de horas para que te cures -Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa haciendo que Izuku recordara algunas cosas, cuando Ka-chan lo golpeaba los moretes no le duraban más de 3 horas-.

Fin De Flashback...

Después de aquel poderoso golpe, sus alas se desvanecieron y el chico cayó al suelo escuchándose un ¨Ouch¨ de las presentes ante el fuerte golpe de la caída, el peliverde tenía su brazo completamente morado debido al daño sufrido, rodó un poco por el suelo, pero... estaba a salvo... Katsuki, su amiga de la infancia, Ka-chan, estaba inconsciente, pero a salvo. Busco levantarse, sus brazos temblaban ante la vista de muchos, cuando Deku logró ponerse de pie sus piernas lo traicionaron y regreso al suelo, pero... al final logro hacerlo.

La escena era tan impactante, todos lo miraban silencio con incredulidad. El peliverde se acercaba le lentamente hasta las rocas donde con mucho esfuerzo quito los escombros hasta liberar a la rubia ceniza.

\- Kaa-chan -Llamó Izuku haciendo que su voz la hiciera reaccionar, al parecer había recibido un buen golpe, tenía algo de sangre deslizándose de su cabeza hacia su ojo, dando la impresión de lágrimas de sangre, además de su cuerpo herido tenía un tobillo roto- Descuida, te sacare de ahí -Afirmo el muchacho de cabellos verdes-.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué tienes que salvarme de nuevo maldito Nerd!? -Cuestionaba la rubia mirando al peliverde que la ignoraba- suéltame o… o yo voy a freírte- Exclamaba ella sonrojada mirándose como Izuku usando su brazo bueno la hacía pasar su brazo por sus hombros y él la tomaba por la cintura con firmeza para que se apoyara en el- Juro que... que si te propasas conmigo... voy, voy a matarte -Gruñía muy molesta pero ya no le quedaba de otra, pues la alarma había sonado dando por terminado el examen-.

**Esa misma tarde conocí a una heroína profesional, Recovery Girl, la cual dio un curioso diagnostico encontrando que mi recuperación tenía un ritmo algo acelerado, ella trato mi lesión y me regrese a casa donde mi brazo se sentía como si no hubiera habido una lesión de por medio. Pero al llegar a mi casa... las cosas solo se pondrían más raras.**

\- Llegue -Anunció Izuku su presencia en casa-.

\- ¡Iiiiizuku-Kuuuuuuun! -Exclamó muy feliz su abuelo saltándole encima en su forma de huevo- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte muchacho -Comentaba el anciano haciendo reír de forma nerviosa al peliverde-.

\- A mí también me alegra verte Abuelo -Dijo Izuku con una sonrisa, emocionando más al hombre, le encantaba escuchar la palabra abuelo, de la viniendo de Izuku-.

\- Izuku-kun, quiero que vengas conmigo, tranquilo el tiempo haya fluye diferente en el infierno así que no perderás mucho tiempo y podrás descansar adecuadamente así que, Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor -Rogaba el demonio con una actitud un poco infantil y berrinchuda buscando conseguir la aceptación de su nietecito-.

\- Supongo que… puedo intentarlo -Dijo el muchacho alegrando a su abuelo y a su madre-.

\- No te arrepentirás, es una experiencia única -Menciono la mujer besando la frente de su hijo para verse como Izuku y Sullivan se preparaban y después atravesaban un portal el cual les mandaba directamente a una mansión-.

\- Veo que por fin acepto su propuesta, estoy feliz por usted -Comentó una voz masculina muy tranquila donde Izuku pudo visualizar a un joven pelirrojo con cabellos amarrados en una trenza, unos rasgos muy finos en el rostro con unos ojos de color ámbar, además de unas curiosas orejas felinas sobre su cabeza, el joven usaba una camisa de manga larga blanca, un chaleco rojo y unos pantalones azules, con unos zapatos negros como calzado, además como detalle adicional podía apreciarse como un cola negra felina se movía de lado a lado-.

\- Izuku-kun, él es mi sirviente y compañero Opera -Presentó Sullivan a su sirviente el cual hizo una reverencia- Opera, él es Izuku-kun, mi nietecito -Dijo el demonio convertido en un huevo saltarín-.

\- Es un gusto conocerle amo Izuku, espero poder serle de utilidad durante su estancia -Mencionó de forma educada y tranquila Opera haciendo una reverencia-.

\- Oh, el gusto es mío Opera-san -Respondió el chico haciendo una reverencia-.

\- Sera mejor que comencemos cuanto antes -Comentó Sullivan chasqueado sus dedos haciendo que una cortina de humo cubriera a Izuku y después apareciera vistiendo un saco y pantalón de color azul, lo único que conservaba eran sus zapatos rojos-.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con mi ropa? -Cuestionó Izuku muy sorprendido, cuanto poder debía tener su abuelo para vestirlo con un solo chasquido-.

\- Sabia que no me decepcionarías, confié en que aceptarías venir -Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras que Izuku respondía sonriendo nervioso, al cabo de algunos minutos Sullivan estaba fuera haciendo que una seña de numero 6 con su mano derecha al lado de un sonriente y nervioso Midoriya para verse como el sirviente de Sullivan tomaba la foto- ¡QUE ALEGRÍA! IZUKU-KUN VENDRÁ A LA CEREMONIA DE INGRESO, NO PUEDO CONTENER TANTA EMOCIÓN -Exclamaba en su curiosa forma de huevo el poderoso demonio dando saltitos por todas partes-.

Tras un curioso momento familiar, abuelo y nieto entraron a una carreta la cual les sirvió para transportarse.

\- ¿Los demonios tienen su propio idioma? -Preguntó Midoriya mirando a su abuelo sonreír-.

\- En efecto, pero como poses sangre demoníaca en tus venas podrás entender todo lo que dicen, de otra manera no habrías podido entender a Opera-san -Explico el viejo Sullivan tranquilizando a su nieto-.

Por los cielos se miraban como algunos estudiantes volaban, mientras que por tierra eran escasos los que caminaban, una vez que llegaron a la entrada, una alfombra roja se desplegó dejando a Izuku con cara de shock.

\- Dejen espacio para que el nieto de Lord Sullivan camine -Pidió Opera abriendo la puerta dejando ver al peliverde el cual parecía haber opacado la entrada de un estudiante que traía locas a las chicas el cual tenía cabellos rosados y ropas blancas-.

\- Abuelo no quiero hacer esto, es demasiado vergonzoso, lo que menos quiero es destacar -Decía Izuku muy nervioso para que terminara avanzando para orgullo de Sullivan-.

\- Adiós Izuku-kun, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer, nos vemos después bye bye -Mencionaba el hombre desapareciendo-.

\- ¡Abuelo! -Exclamo el muchacho, para ver a Opera -Opera-san, tu- En ese momento el sirviente le dio la maleta e hizo una reverencia-.

\- Que tengas un buen día -Dijo el sirviente regresando al carruaje para regresar a la mansión y seguir con sus deberes-.

Izuku suspiro para avanzar por la entrada pasando por un lado del estudiante que opaco para después sentir que le llamaban la atención.

\- Oye Tu -Exclamo un demonio de cabellos negros con gafas de armazón redondo- El Auditorio esta por aquel lado, todos los nuevos deben dirigirse a él para la ceremonia de ingreso- Explicó el sujeto haciendo que el peliverde asintiera-.

Auditorio…

Los alumnos en la escuela estaban sentados en unas gradas donde Izuku buscaba calmarse, bueno, los demonios parecían personas con Quirks físicos que habían cambiado sus apariencias. Los alumnos cantaron el himno de la escuela el cual dejó a Midoriya en shock pues hablaba de comer humanos y lo deliciosos que podrían ser.

\- Siguen las palabras del director -Explicó uno de los profesores mirándose como los chicos se emoción escuchándose como idolatraban a quien consideraban el futuro rey demonio-.

\- ¿El rey demonio? -Se preguntó Deku cuando… apareció su emocionado abuelo en su forma graciosa-.

\- IZUKU-KUN. SOY TU ABUELITO -Exclamaba el hombre agitando sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo con emoción de que su nietecito le viera trabajar

\- Tienes que estar bromeando -Se dijo a sí mismo el chico llevándose una mano a la cara-.

\- ¿Es nieto del director? ¿En serio? Creí que el director no tenía parientes -Decían los de nuevo ingreso mirando a Izuku-.

\- Así es, Mi nieto hará una prueba de algunos días y si le gusta la escuela entonces asistirá para su formación demoníaca, es una ternurita es tan pequeño que casi podría meterlo en mi bolsillo -Comentaba el director haciendo gruñir a uno de los maestros-.

\- ¨Por favor deja de decir cosas raras¨ -Pensaba cubriéndose con la ropa debido a la pena ajena-.

\- De hecho, esta mañana me tome la molestia de tomarnos una foto juntos, aquí esta ¿qué opinan? -Preguntó el hombre mostrando la foto-.

\- ¨YA ESTOY EXPUESTO¨ -Exclamó el peliverde mientras-.

\- Mas tarde repartiré copias para todos -Comentaba de forma juguetona el hombre-.

\- Nadie las quiere -Replicó el joven usuario del One For All-.

\- Bueno… ADIOSIN -Dijo volviéndose un diminuto huevo desapareciendo de escena-.

\- Y ahora, el discurso de ceremonia de ingreso será presentado por su representante de nuevo ingreso -Menciono el maestro de ceremonias mirándose como se ponía de pie aquel joven de cabellos rosados listo para su presentación- El representante de los de nuevo ingreso, Asmodeus -Seguía las indicaciones del itinerario mientras el tal Asmodeus se acercaba tranquilo siendo ovacionado por su séquito de fans femeninas-.

\- ¨Perfecto, el llama más la atención, así no tendré encima la presión por ser nieto de Sullivan¨ -Pensaba el peliverde-.

\- Hubo un cambio, quien hablara es Izuku el nieto del director -Dijo el joven demonio poniendo azul del miedo al mencionado, el chico al ver en dirección al telón miro a su abuelo alzando un pulgar en señal de apoyo- Izuku, por favor preséntate en el escenario- Pidió el demonio dejando sin opciones al muchacho que termino caminando en silencio y a paso lento-.

\- ¨Ni siquiera sé que debería decir¨ -Pensó el peliverde escuchando que no temblaba y que tenía agallas para estar ahí parado ante tantos presentes-.

\- Tu discurso por favor Izuku-kun -Pidió el maestro de ceremonias mirando al chico, donde la foto de Sullivan seguía flotando y termino flotando a las manos del peliverde-.

\- ¨Te hago llegar este mensaje, para que inicies tu vida sin tropiezos. Atte tu abuelito¨ -Eran las palabras de Sullivan que habían quedado escritas para después aparecer el discurso en la parte inferior-.

\- ¨¿Tengo que leer esto? Al diablo¨ -Pensó el chico para tomar aire y comenzar- Aberuhauke -Exclamó Izuku poniendo tiesos a todos los alumnos por tal palabra-. Tarutoudari Iusabebe -Maestros y superiores estaban en shock solo esperando el mínimo error, no podían creer lo que escuchaban del chico de cabellos verdes- ¨Parece que cambio el ambiente¨ -Pensó al verles tan sorprendidos- Risutouru Aburuze Sutoumanu Aberuge- Mientras más se acercaba al final más tensos y asustados se ponían los alumnos- Uru… Mahoraba -Del lado izquierdo del escenario se miraba al director grabando a su nieto con su cámara y en su forma de huevo esperando el gran final- Tsurezaza -Culmino Midoriya mientras su cabello se agitaba un poco por las corrientes de aire, entonces un ligero brillo lo ilumino y después desapareció-.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Increíble! ¿En serio? ¡Lo dijo Todo! ¡Vaya sujeto! -Exclamaban los alumnos emocionados por lo recién acontecido mientras que uno de los consejeros se acercaba a Izuku-.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué has pronunciado un hechizo prohibido? -Regaño el consejero al peliverde-.

\- Prohi… ¿qué? -Preguntó sorprendido-.

\- ¡Es Tabú! Si se te hubiera trabado la lengua, tu cuerpo habría explotado, todos lo saben -Sentencio el sujeto dejando a Izuku en shock-.

\- ¨QUE RAYOS SUCEDE CON ESTAS HABILIDADES ESPECIALES, KA-CHAN, EL CABELLO DE ALL MIGHT Y ESTE HECHIZO, POR QUE TODO DEBE EXPLOTAR SIN PREPARACIÓN¨ -Pensaba aterrado el chico -N-N-No sabía que fuera tan peligroso- Se excusó el muchacho con las piernas temblorosas y el rostro azul-.

\- Fue peligroso y una locura -Dijo el demonio que regañaba a Deku -Y de lo más genial que eh visto muchacho- Cambio su semblante a uno feliz y alzando su pulgar en aprobación dejando a Izuku aterrado-.

\- ¿EEEEHHHHHHH? -Exclamó confundido Izuku-.

\- Solo un idiota lanzaría ese hechizo y tal vez los demonios que no le temen a la muerte -Explico el sujeto-.

\- Y solo por curiosidad ¿Que hace ese hechizo? -Preguntó el muchacho de cabellos verdes-.

\- Si te sale bien, no te tropezaras en todo el día -Aclaro el demonio al lado de Izuku-.

\- Que patético -Dijo Iruku para comenzar a bajar del escenario y así toparse con aquel demonio de cabellos rosas el cual le bloqueaba el paso-.

\- Mi nombre es Asmodeus Alice -Se presentó de forma seria el pelirosado sin apartar la mirada del pequeño Izuku, vaya que casi le doblaba la estatura-.

\- Hola -Saludó el peliverde, para después cambiar el escenario -¨¿Cómo llegamos a esto?¨ -Se preguntó el chico temblando y con el rostro ligeramente azul pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en el exterior de la escuela listos para pelear-.

\- El representante y el nieto del director tienen un duelo en el patio -Exclamaban varios de los alumnos corriendo en dirección a donde se situaba la pelea-.

\- Se suponía que sería yo quien daría el discurso, tu castigo por robarme mi momento de gloria es la muerte -Declaro el pelirrosado-.

My Demon Academia…. Marimashita! Izuku-kun

Asmodeus Alice

14 años

190Cm

Hechizos de fuego

My Demon Academia… Marimashita Izuku-kun

\- Tras haberme robado mi gloria, tengo derecho a cerciorarme de si eres digno de ella -Declaro Asmodeus mirando fijamente a Izuku mientras en su mano derecha aparecía una flama- ¿No crees? -Preguntó el demonio de cabellos rosados emocionando a la audiencia-.

\- Lo, lo están disfrutando -Dijo Izuku para terminar mirando como Asmodeus se lanzó hacia él y arrojo la flama haciendo que al impactar explotara-.

\- ¡Demuéstrame que eres superior! -Ordenó el muchacho mientras que comenzaba a crear más bolas de fuego en sus manos para atacar al peliverde el cual estaba aterrado-.

El demonio de cabellos rosados comenzó a arrojar bolas de fuego, pero… por más que las arrojaba Izuku torpemente lograba evadirlas.

\- Por favor, hablémoslo con calma, alguien podría salir herido -Dijo Deku pues su instinto de héroe no le permitía que alguien se lastimara-.

\- Oigan… Asmodeus está fallando todos los lanzamientos -Dijo un estudiante para verse después de varios minutos a un exhausto Asmodeus el cual estaba de rodillas en el suelo como Izuku-.

\- ¿Cómo has podido evadirlas todas? No lo entiendo -Se quejaba el demonio mirándole con cansancio-.

\- Por favor ya detente, hablemos de forma civilizada -Pedía Izuku queriendo tranquilizar las cosas-.

\- NO TE BURLES DE MI -Exclamó murió alzando su mano hacia el cielo donde se formó una enorme bola de fuego la cual arrojo con fuerza, Izuku la esquivo nuevamente, pero al ver hacia atrás miro a una pelirroja alta que miraba la bola de fuego-

¨Si se tiene el poder de salvar a alguien, no debes perder tal oportunidad, enfrenta el peligro, sonríe y grita a todos, NO HAY NADA QUE TEMER POR QUE… YO ESTOY AQUI¨

La joven entrecerró la mirada esperando el impacto para actuar, sin embargo a gran velocidad Izuku apareció frente a ella debido a sus alas sorprendiéndole a ella y a todos se veía muy imponente como si desafiara a la enorme bola de fuego.

\- ¡SMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHH! -Exclamó el peliverde golpeando a la bola de fuego creando una corriente de aire la cual desvaneció la esfera de fuego con la poderosa ventisca y aparte empujo a Asmodeus enterrándole contra una pared enterrándole en ella-.

Los estudiantes se emocionaron por tal demostración de poder, mientras que Izuku se tomó el brazo con dolor, había ocurrido de nuevo, la pelirroja estando tan cerca de él pudo ver como el brazo del chico quedo completamente morado pues con la presión del ataque la manga se había roto y el brazo caía sin fuerzas y sin oportunidad de levantarlo.

\- No…. No hay nada que temer -Dijo Izuku el cual sonrió con algo de dolor -Por qué… yo estoy aquí- Exclamo el chico mirándose aún más genial a ojos de sus futuros compañeros los cuales se emocionaron por tal demostración de poder-.

Izuku se acercó al inconsciente Asmodeus, el chico lo llevo a la enfermería donde la profesora de botánica, ella era una mujer de corta estatura incluso más pequeña que Deku por algún par de centímetros, la mujer era rubia y llevaba un vestido verde, ella esa tarde le ayudaría un poco en la curación acelerada del brazo.

\- Evita lanzar ataques tan poderosos si aún no controlas tu poder, incluso los demonios podemos herirnos si no actuamos con prudencia…kui -Dijo la mujer que lucía demasiado tranquila mientras la enfermera atendía al lesionado Asmodeus-.

\- Muchas gracias no se hubiera molestado -Dijo Apenado Izuku, saliendo de la enfermería para encontrar a su abuelo-.

\- Yeeeeeiiiii no esperaba más de mi nieto, tienes un gran futuro por delante muchacho -Celebraba el hombre palmeándole los hombros cuando la puerta a su espalda se abrió y se miró a Asmodeus con una venda en la cabeza y una gasa en la mejilla derecha-.

\- Asmodeus -Dijo Izuku para verlo alzara una mano, por lo que Mirdoriya se cubrió con ambos brazos como reflejo-.

\- Izuku-sama, me venció en una pelea limpia -Dijo el demonio arrodillado con una mano en su pecho como un símbolo de lealtad- no tengo objeción alguna, además de eso me trajo a la enfermería preocupándose por mi estado de salud, no puedo expresarle mi gratitud de otra forma -Decía el demonio de cabellos rosas-.

\- Oh no te preocupes yo, yo solo -Comentaba el peliverde siendo interrumpido-.

\- De acuerdo a la ley demoniaca, el perdedor sirve al vencedor, por lo cual -Mencionaba de forma seria para después sonreír amablemente con un ligero sonrojo- Hare todo lo que este en mi mano para ayudarlo a conquistar la escuela- Dijo Asmodeus muy emocionado y servicial-.

\- ¿Conquistar? Espera un poco yo no quiero conquistar la escuela yo solo quiero una vida tranquila -Decía Izuku siendo ignorado olímpicamente por el pelirosado-.

\- Comencemos a someter a todos los de primer año -Declaro emocionado Asmodeus-.

\- ¿Qué no escuchas lo que te digo? -Comentaba Izuku impactado, mientras que Asmodeus decía miles de cosas que podrían hacer para dominar la escuela- ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHE POR FAVOR! -Gritaba Izuku, para finalmente verse de regreso a casa con Opera y Sullivan fuera del portal justo un par de minutos después de que partieron-.

\- Tuvo un día provechoso, si las cosas se dan bien podría ser el demonio más poderoso de toda la escuela Babyls y quizás posible rey demonio -Declaro Sullivan-.

\- Ya saben las reglas Papá, si quieren que el siga asistiendo déjele también cumplir su sueño de ser un héroe -Comentó la mujer de cabellos verdes-.

\- Jamás, rompo mi palabra Inko-chan, vendré mañana a recogerlo cuídate Inko-chan -Dijo el hombre mientras que Inko suspiraba, su hijo tendría un futuro muy complicado y al ir a su habitación solo lo encontró dormido y sin siquiera haberse acostado en la cama-.

\- Buenas noches Izuku-kun, espero que tu futuro como demonio no te coma por completo como hizo con tu padre -Dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta de su hijo después de un día tan largo debía de descansar-.

Continuara…

* * *

Bien, como pueden ver estos capítulos serán extensos y me enfocare siempre en que nuestro protagonista participe en ambos mundos, así que… solo esperen lo siguiente… Por qué se vienen actualizaciones cada sábado, nos vemos y hasta la próxima ¡PERROS!.

I¿REVIEWS?I


End file.
